The Wutai Oracle
by Sakura Shinra
Summary: This is a short story about Sephiroth and a new Turk named Maya. And soon after they meet, they find out some interesting things from The Wutai Oracle. More will be added.. Please be patient.
1. Default Chapter

A little toss of dark auburn locks, led goggled eyes to cast a gaze over Wutai. '. Place seems. unlovely after dark ... wonder if there are any all nighter bars around,' he would speak with a snigger. A woman had yawned and took a few steps out of her room looking around to the other turks...She had cringed at the thought of wearing a turk uniform..not her idea of fashion but she replaced the pants with a nice tight blue skirt and she was fine...not to mention she had to wear heels with it...she walked down the stairs of the inn while brushing out her hair. 'Reno, find one and get me a drink, please. I seriously need it.' she requested and strapped her gun under her coat, sighing deeply as she walked outside. Reno would then snort lightly, 'I'm not your damn servant.. you get it yourself.'. 'Come on Reno please.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed at his neck. He always had a soft spot for women.. considering he was one horny bastard. He grinned.. nudging goggles up around his head.. '..Well.. I guess..' He would then send a rather hard slap to her very lower back. She rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall.. 'Sucker....' She shook her head and watched him go then sighed and looked up at the sky...she so loved the stars...  
  
  
A simple flash of the Mako within his eyes made the presence known as he stalked into the scene.. also staring up into the moonlight. Supposing he'd rest here for the night, he looked around at the different wooden structures and temples. Maya and the turks had been traveling for days non stop...She yawned and sat down on the steps of the inn and while waiting for Reno, she tilted her head up to look at the moon again and didn't even feel when her eyes closed and she fell asleep.. Sephiroth saw the woman.. watched her.. she was a Turk.. the attire alone in the middle of Wutai gave her away. Figuring some of the others were nearby.. he approached her, and knelt by her.. examining her face. Her Turk instincts were telling her someone was close but her body wouldn't let her open her eyes...too tired from so much travel.. urg she just needed to sleep..it was prabably just Reno...no one special.. For some reason Sephiroth brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes.. then stood slowly.. turning his back on her as he walked out into the center square..   
  
  
Some one at definetly touched her face..reno wouldnt have tocuhed her..well her face anyway..She stood quickly and drew her gun from her holster and pointed at his back her legs still wobbling a bit from being so fatigued. His upper lip lifted, with a smirk.. 'Your reaction speed is weak..'. 'You try driving in a truck for five days with elena being an idiot...tseng prying her off of him..reno drinking and just being..urg reno..and see how you do..' She let herself fall back down to sit on the step. He let out a small chuckle then. '..Why are you all here..? Can you answer me that?'   
She nodded.. 'I dont know much but i'll tell you that were here to run some errands for Rufus..'  '... He'll have his day.. '. 'Not anytime soon i suspect though.....' She stood and walked to him looking up into his eyes..they were..beautiful..she had mako also..but not to that degree...his....sparkled with mako...   He shrugged a shoulder.. Masamune sheathed at his side.. he looked down into her.. seeming to pierce straight into her soul with those eyes  
She looked down anything to get away from those eyes....she looked down at his weapon. 'You actually use that?...'   
  
' ..Of course. I'm surprised you haven't seen me in action.' She blinked and her eyes widened... 'Its taller than I am... '  
Reno, the pest.. suddenly burst into the conversation. ' Hey!.. Babe, Got your drink.. how  bout  we go rock the casba?..' ' Reno please..' She rolled her eyes and took her drink.. I'll pay you back later..No never mind I shouldnt lie ..No I wont... '*Hic*.. Come on dollface.. let's go..' He wrapped an arm around her waist. 'Reno come on quit it your drunk urgh come on lets tuck you into bed..' She looked back to Sephiroth then to Reno..she didnt want to go but she had to or most likely he'd pass out.   
'......Im sorry... '_  
_' Ehn.' Sephiroth said nothing more, and turned from her and the other Turk.. heading off into a nearby temple. 'Reno you ruin everything..' She slapped his arm and pulled him up the steps to the inn, tugging him upstairs.   
  
'What baby..? Oh come on..*Hic*..' He would almost gurgle those words, being quite drunk. She tucked him into bed and once he passed out she walked back outside and walked towards the temple and walked inside...God she didn't have the strength to be chasing after anyone but he was worth it do she'd do it. '...Hello?...' He was knelt down.. concentrating.. then stood slowly.. turning to face her, '..Yes?'. 'Oh I'm sorry I didnt mean to interupt you...I can leave if you want....' She backed towards the door. '..No. It's fine.' He spoke softly, but enough to give the words meaning. 'So, did you put Reno to bed, and change his diaper? ' He smirked, then turned back to face the oracle. She looked down and blushed. 'Yes I did..'. He stared up at the oracle, thinking for a long moment. ' You ever wonder about where you're going to go?' He would ask. 'What do you mean?..In life?'   
  
' ..Yes.' He replied. 'All the time..I hope this life I'm living now isnt what I'm cursed to do for the rest of my life..how ever long that is..' She sighed. '..What is it you want to do? And why is your life so cursed?'   _'_What do I want to do?...I dont care...I just dont want to do what I do now..My life is cursed because..Well I'm a Turk...Thats a good enough reason...' She sighed and stood next to him looking at what he was watching a moment ago. ' What is that?' ' The Wutai Oracle.'  
' Whats it for?' She asked. 'It glows a distinct green with the flames of emerald.. it is said it brings guidance to those in need and question. Perhaps you should heed its advice.' He spoke. 'I don't know how.' She looked away.   
  



	2. The Wutai Oracle - Part 2

**Reno**: *A little toss of dark auburn locks, led goggled eyes to cast a gaze over Wutai.* '. Place seems. unihabited after dark ... wonder if there are any all nighter bars around,' he would speak with a snigger.   
  
**Maya**: *She had had yawned and took a few steps out of her room looking around to the other turks...She had cringed at the thought of wearing a turk uniform..not her idea of fashion but she replaced the pants with a nice tight blue skirt and she was fine...not to mention she had to wear heels with it...she walked down the stairs of the inn while brushing out her hair.* 'Reno, find one and get me a drink, please. I seriously need it.' she requested and strapped her gun under her coat, sighing deeply as she walked outside.  
  
**Reno**: *He would then snort lightly* 'I'm not your damn servant.. you get it yourself.'.   
  
**Maya**: 'Come on Reno please.' She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed at his neck.   
  
**Reno**: *He always had a soft spot for women.. considering he was one horny bastard. He grinned.. nudging goggles up around his head..* '..Well.. I guess..' *He would then send a rather hard slap to her very lower back.*  
  
**Maya**: *She rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall..* 'Sucker....' *She shook her head and watched him go then sighed and looked up at the sky...she so loved the stars...*  
  
**Sepiroth**: *A simple flash of the Mako within his eyes made the presence known as he stalked into the scene.. also staring up into the moonlight. Supposing he'd rest here for the night, he looked around at the different wooden structures and temples.*  
  
~_Maya and the turks had been traveling for days non stop..._~  
  
**Maya**: *She yawned and sat down on the steps of the inn and while waiting for Reno, she tilted her head up to look at the moon again and didn't even feel when her eyes closed and she fell asleep..*  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He saw the woman.. watched her.. she was a Turk.. the attire alone in the middle of Wutai gave her away. Figuring some of the others were nearby.. he approached her, and knelt by her.. examining her face.*  
  
**Maya**: *Her Turk instincts were telling her someone was close but her body wouldn't let her open her eyes...too tired from so much travel.. urg she just needed to sleep..it was prabably just Reno...no one special.. *   
  
**Sepiroth**: For some reason he brushed a few strands of hair from her eyes.. then stood slowly.. turning his back on her as he walked out into the center square..*   
  
**Maya**: *Some one at definetly touched her face.. Reno wouldnt have touched her..well her face anyway..She stood quickly and drew her gun from her holster and pointed at his back her legs still wobbling a bit from being so fatigued.*  
  
**Sepiroth**: *His upper lip lifted, with a smirk..* 'Your reaction speed is weak..'.   
  
**Maya**: 'You try driving in a truck for five days with Elena being an idiot...Tseng prying her off of him..Reno drinking and just being..urg reno..and see how you do..' *She let herself fall back down to sit on the step.*  
  
**Sepiroth**: *He let out a small chuckle then.* '..Why are you all here..? Can you answer me that?'   
  
**Maya**: *She nodded..* 'I dont know much but i'll tell you that were here to run some errands for Rufus..'    
  
**Sepiroth**: '... He'll have his day.. '.   
**  
Maya**: 'Not anytime soon I suspect though.....' *She stood and walked to him looking up into his eyes..they were..beautiful..she had mako also..but not to that degree...his....sparkled with mako...*  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He shrugged a shoulder.. Masamune sheathed at his side.. he looked down into her.. seeming to pierce straight into her soul with those eyes*  
  
**Maya**: *She looked down anything to get away from those eyes....she looked down at his weapon.* 'You actually use that?...'   
  
**Sephiroth**: ' ..Of course. I'm surprised you haven't seen me in action.'   
  
**Maya**: *She blinked and her eyes widened* 'Its taller than I am... '  
  
**Reno**: *The pest.. suddenly burst into the conversation.* ' Hey!.. Babe, Got your drink.. how  bout  we go rock the casba?..'   
  
**Maya**: ' Reno please..' She rolled her eyes and took her drink.. I'll pay you back later..No never mind I shouldnt lie ..No I wont... '  
  
**Reno**: ~Hic~ 'Come on dollface.. let's go..' *He wrapped an arm around her waist.*  
  
**Maya**: 'Reno come on quit it your drunk ...urg.. come on lets tuck you into bed..' *She looked back to Sephiroth then to Reno..she didn't want to go but she had to or most likely he'd pass out. *  
  
**Maya**: '......Im sorry... '  
_  
_**Sephiroth:** ' Ehn.' *He said nothing more, and turned from her and the other Turk.. heading off into a nearby temple.*  
  
**Maya**: 'Reno you ruin everything..' *She slapped his arm and pulled him up the steps to the inn, tugging him upstairs.*   
  
**Reno**: 'What baby..? Oh come on..*Hic*..' *He would almost gurgle those words, being quite drunk.*  
  
**Maya**: *She tucked him into bed and once he passed out she walked back outside and walked towards the temple and walked inside...God she didn't have the strength to be chasing after anyone but he was worth it do she'd do it.* '...Hello?...'  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He was knelt down.. concentrating.. then stood slowly.. turning to face her* '..Yes?'.   
  
**Maya**: 'Oh I'm sorry I didnt mean to interupt you...I can leave if you want....' *She backed towards the door.*  
  
**Sephiroth**: '..No. It's fine.' *He spoke softly, but enough to give the words meaning.* 'So, did you put Reno to bed, and change his diaper? ' *He smirked, then turned back to face the oracle.*  
  
**Maya**: *She looked down and blushed.* 'Yes I did..'.  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He stared up at the oracle, thinking for a long moment.* ' You ever wonder about where you're going to go?' He would ask.  
**   
Maya**: 'What do you mean?..In life?'   
  
**Sephiroth**: ' ..Yes.'  
  
**Maya**: 'All the time..I hope this life I'm living now isnt what I'm cursed to do for the rest of my life..how ever long that is..' *She sighed* '  
  
**Sephiroth**: What is it you want to do? And why is your life so cursed?'     
  
**Maya**: _'_What do I want to do?...I dont care...I just dont want to do what I do now..My life is cursed because..Well I'm a Turk...Thats a good enough reason...' *She sighed and stood next to him looking at what he was watching a moment ago* ' What is that?'   
  
**Sephiroth**: ' The Wutai Oracle.'  
  
**Maya**: ' Whats it for?'   
**  
Sephiroth**: 'It glows a distinct green with the flames of emerald.. it is said it brings guidance to those in need and question. Perhaps you should heed its advice.'   
  
**Maya**: 'I don't know how.' *She looked away*  
  
**Sephiroth**: '..Meditate. It's not just an object.. it has a soul.. mold yours into its being..'   
  
**Maya**: *She kneeled down then moved down to sit on her calfs which was a bit hard to do with her skirt up but, she did it..she closed her eyes and sighed trying to relax herself. *  
  
**Sephiroth**: ' I'll leave you alone.' *He turned and walked out of the temple, sliding the screen shut.. he sat on the steps, looking at the stars.. was the oracle true in its prophecy?*  
  
**Maya**: *suddenlyshe hear some sort of piercing sound in her ears she couldn't see anything but in red tints..she fell backwards and screamed. *  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He ran back inside to her.. and knelt by her.. watching.*   
  
**Maya**: *She buried her head into his chest shivered while it stopped*   
  
**Sephiroth**: *He blinked, and looked to the oracle, wrapping an arm around her.. holding her as she shivered trying to calm her down.*  
**  
Maya**: *She opened her eyes and looked up at him and moved away. * ' I'm sorry..... What did the oracle say to you?'  
  
**Sephiroth**: He stood slowly, brushing himself off. 'I wish not to speak about it, Did she speak to you? '  
  
**Maya**: ' Well yes....She spoke of a love that I wont let in....and.....'.   
  
**Sephiroth**: *With that he looked off within some sort of deep thought* ' I have to go.' *With a  swoop of his trench, he moved away from her and out the temple.. running quickly away.. so she wouldn't follow. *  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
**Maya**: *Being so fatigued, the next thing she knew, she was laying in her bed. She opened her eyes..someone was laying ontop of her...he heard a few loud snores.* ' Reno?' *When during the night did he come and do this? sleeping off the drunkenness obviously.* ' Reno sweetie wake up..'   
  
**Reno**: ' Hnn..'. All she would get in reutnr was a spit bubble and a snore.  
**  
Maya**: ' Rennnooo..' She slipped her hands inside his zipper. ' Wakkeee upp..Your going to gett laiiidd...' *Every word would be stretched out playfully, yet still scarcastic.. of course.*  
  
**Reno**: *His eyes widened* ' ..Hey baby.' *he would pin her down*  
  
**Maya**: ' Reno you perv get offa me..I need to go somewhere...'   
  
**Reno**: ' ..Nnh.. but you said..'   
**  
Maya**:' Reno in your dreams now move and hand me my clothes..'.   
  
**Reno**: *He gets up and groans, tossing her stuff and crawling into his own bed... sleep.*  
  
**Maya**: *She slipped into her skirt and buttoned her shirt slipping on her jacket and tying her tie then slipped into her heals and ran out....she walked to the temple..and kneeled down she needed to find out more...she still couldnt believe that he had left her...over what she didn't know..and he ran so fast..she couldnt follow him.* ' Please tell me why..'.  
  
_~It was trying to tell her something..~   
  
****_Maya: ' What I dont understand..'   
  
~_All it was showing her was her old memories..memories of last night_.~  
  
**Maya**: ' Please explain to me...I dont get it..'   
  
~_But they were gone_~  
  
**Maya**: *she sighed.*  
  
**Sepiroth**: *he looked off.. it was the day.. he had his arms crossed.. thinking.. people were running about Wutai.. little kids playing tag and whatnot.. he sighed.*  
  
**Maya**: *She sighed and walked from the temple and into a bar..Right now she needed time to think.*  
  
**Sephiroth**: *He saw her cross into the bar, arching a brow in thought.*  
  
**Maya**: *She had sat in the bar for hours drinking herself into a stupor..she was a turk she could do so..but she'd regret it later when she had a hang over..she put her head down on the bar..she had a headache.*  
  
**Sephiroth**: *For some reason or another, he never went into the bar that day.. but spent his hours meditating in the temple.. wanting answers. He saw.. a young boy.. with silver hair.. and him.. older.. more relaxed. He didn't understand..was that his child..?*  
  
**Maya**: *She leaned over and picked up the phone and dialed Reno's number.*  
  
**Reno**: ' ..Zzzz.. ' 


End file.
